


You and I

by Yes_ArmoredTitan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yes_ArmoredTitan/pseuds/Yes_ArmoredTitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is set in the AoT universe its starts on the first couple days of training and continues throughout the series and manga. This is a Mikasa/Sasha story. It may get mature later on ;) but i hope you enjoy this, just to add I'm not great at writing so sorry if theres any mistakes i don't notice. </p><p>i own nothing, all rights belong to their respected owners </p><p>Thank you :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a working progress, i really love this ship and there should be more love for this relationship, any way enjoy and comment if you want to share ideas, because i may need help. THANK YOU!

It was the start of training. Training to kill titans and protect humanity, but a young brunette women, Sasha was only focused on getting food, she ran into the cafeteria and grabbed her rations, she wanted more she was starving.

'dammit I'm starving i NEED food.' Sasha thought, looking around for her friends. She soon found them and sat next to a young raven haired girl Mikasa. She was cold, distant and never talked. Sasha stuffed her face with her food, and she shed a tear to find nothing left, she heard Mikasa mumbling something. But she was focused on trying to find more food, she looked around to only find her and Mikasa left in the cafeteria.

Sasha looked at her and noticed she stop talking and she asked "So....uh you not gonna have that ?"as she pointed at her bread. Mikasa just picked up and bothered it to Sasha a smile formed on her face, just to turn into disappointed as Mikasa ate the bread.

"Mikasa I'm starving please" Sasha begged, grabbing Mikasa arm, shaking her. MIkasa stopped and just looked at the brunette, whilst chewing. Sasha gave her massive puppy dog eyes. Mikasa looked into them and Sasha also stared into her grey orbs.

There was a moment of silence and during Sasha thought 'Wow i never realised how her eyes look like the nights sky and the lights reflecting in her orbs looks like stars.' Sasha began to fell her checks heat up. Mikasa keep her face calm and showed no emotion, she thought 'her eyes are like chocolate orbs, nice and sweet, i wonder if her lips..... WAIT WHAT AM I DOING'

Mikasa broke the eye contact and closed her eyes and walked off as fast as she can. Sasha remained and she thought 'Did Mikasa just blush'.

(Time Skip to like 2hrs or so)

Everyone was asleep in the girls cabin. It was quiet, the only sound in the cabin was the shuffling of Sasha in her bed.

Dream Land

Sasha was walking in a this castle, the smell of food caught her attention. She wondered through the hallways getting closer and closer to the food. When she entered the room with the wonderful smell, she found a women with her back to her. Sasha was intrigued and went towards the stranger.

She seemed to recognised this women, her hair, her figure and her scent. The women to around and seemed to be....Mikasa.

Mikasa walked up to her and put her arms around Sasha's waist. Sasha's face began to become as red as tomatoes. Mikasa smiled and leaned closer and closer their faces inches away and then....

End of Dream Land

Sasha awoke to find herself kissing her pillow. She soon stopped and sat up to find Ymir and Krista smirking at her. She wiped some droll of her check.

"Sasha were to dreaming about food again?" Ymir asked then started to giggle, whilst putting her arm around Krista's.

"Not exactly" Sasha whispered, cracking a small smile. Then she looked over at Mikasa sleeping soundly. She went over to her to wake her up.

"Mikasa" Sasha said softly, putting her hand on the sleeping Mikasa shoulder. Mikasa's eye fluttered open and she looked at Sasha smiling face, and she mumbled something Sasha couldn't hear.

"What did you say ?" Sasha asked confused. Mikasa eyes shot fully opened and faced away from Sasha, "I said nothing" Mikasa stated as she walked to the bathroom.

Sasha felt more confused, 'Why did she say beautiful?' she thought ' was she talking about me' She had gotten dressed and left the cabin to begin training.

(TIME SKIP)

An end to another day of training, we were practicing balancing using to help use the 3DMG, Sasha and Mikasa were good at it even Armin was pretty good. Jean and Eren were auguring again. Sasha sat on the same table next to Mikasa again.

Sasha was trying to gain the confidence to talk to her but Mikasa put her hand up and said "It was Sasha sir she farted". Sasha was shocked, she hadn't realised the Shadis was in the cafeteria. After he left people started to giggle.

"Mikasa why did you say that?" Sasha asked shaking Mikasa, who seemed to have a smirk on her face. To stop her Mikasa put her bread in Sasha mouth, which seemed to shut her up.

'Wow hey why'd did she mmm i love bread, i can taste her saliva. i feel her hands there warm and.....and' Sasha thought. But was stopped as she was left alone in the cafeteria. She turned toward the door, to see Mikasa leaving, she got up and hurried to catch her up.

"MIKASA WAIT" Sasha shouted whilst running after Mikasa. But she was gone


	2. 3DMG Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set a couple days after training and Sasha is find it difficult to fit in and have friends

Today was the trannies first attempt at actually moving using the 3DMG. Sasha was surprising good at using the 3DMG, she was still being punished for eating that potato on the first day of the training. So Shadis forced Sasha to carry all the Gas canisters for the 3DMG. 

Everyone else was in the woods and Sasha was far behind struggling to carry the grates, just as she reached the entrance to the woods, she collapsed from the weight. 'oh crap, urgh Shadis will take away my rations for another week.'. Sasha started to tear up, when she heard food steps coming towards her. 

She wiped her eyes and tried to pack the gas canisters away. When she felt a hand on hers and she froze. Sasha looked up and saw a familiar red scarf. "Sasha, are you alright?" Mikasa asked. 

Sasha looked away and felt Mikasa hand on her shoulder, making her look into the Raven girls eyes. Mikasa smiled at Sasha, and she returned it. Mikasa then packed away the Gas canister into the crates and helped Sasha up. 

"Thank you Mikasa" Sasha said looking down from embarrassment. "Its okay Sasha,it wasn't fair for you to carry all those crates by your self, ill take one and you take the others" Sasha nodded and Mikasa gave her the least heaviest crate and she carried the heaviest, ( Sasha didn't no the weight difference). They sound caught up with the others and the practise began.

(TIME Skip)

After training the cadets were in the Mess Hall. Eren, Armin were talking about the physics behind 3DMG, Mikasa had here head down daydreaming, Jean and Marco were talking about the Military police and Connie sat down with them and asked "Hey guys wheres Sasha?". 

This got Mikasa attention, she had not seen here after the 3DMG training. "Me and Eren saw her go to the storage room" Armin said, after hearing Mikasa got up and headed towards the storage room. "Mikasa where are you going ?" Eren asked, but Mikasa ignored him and left the Mess Hall.

Mikasa entered the storage room and found no Sasha. Mikasa sighed and turned to leave when she heard a sniffle. Mikasa looked around the back of the storage room to find Sasha sitting a ball crying softly. 

Mikasa wondered 'why is she crying, I need to cheer her up'. That's when Mikasa remembered she had food with her. She got the bread out of her pocket and sat down next to Sasha, who has stiffened from Mikasa movements.

Sasha looked up to see a piece of bread, she turned to Mikasa she was smiling at her. Sasha turned back to the bread and started to eat it. 

They sat there in silence for a moment and then Mikasa broke the silence "Sasha what's wrong?" Sasha sighed and explained " it's just I'm finding this training difficult and everyone just see's me as potato girl and the others make fun of me and treat me like shit, ugh and after this training i might not be able to survive the first mission. I'm just going to die and no one is gonna care." Sasha threw the bread away and started to cry into her hands. 

Mikasa was shocked and sat there frozen staring at the broken down Sasha. Mikasa got up and got the dirty bread. She returned to Sasha but sat right in front of her. "Sasha who got you bread?" Mikasa asked. "Huh?" Sasha responded. 

"WHO got you this bread?" Mikasa repeated.

"You did" Sasha mumbled and then asked.

"I gave you this bread because i care about you and i was worried " Mikasa stated 

" Who told you where i was ?" Sasha asked

"Connie asked where you were, then the other started to get worried, so i went off to find you" Mikasa told Sasha. "and Sasha you are a kind, strong, intelligent person and you just have to ignore all the pricks who pick on you." Sasha stopped crying and ripped her eyes "Or tell one of us and we'll teach them a lesson" Mikasa teased making Sasha giggle. "Me and the others are always here for you Sasha, we are your friends and we look out for each other". Mikasa said meaning every word. Since Mikasa lost her parents she has been grateful to have friends like Eren and Armin, they supported her through the struggles, and after the Titan attack them three had each others back then, now and forever. Mikasa wanted Sasha to know this feeling and wanted to help her gain as much friends as possible. 

"Thank You Mikasa" Sasha whispered pulling Mikasa into a hug. They stayed like this for a couple of seconds. "Come on Sasha lets go get some food, I'm sure the others are worried about us" Mikasa said standing up offering Sasha her hand. She took and and got up and they walked to the Mess Hall. 

Mikasa walked ahead of Sasha. Sasha was just thinking 'Mikasa so sweet i wonder why she doesn't speak more like she did, to more people instead of giving them the cold shoulder... wait thats right Mikasa doesn't speak to anyone, at dinner time she's always just sitting there staring at nothing, and in the girls dorm, she just goes straight to bed and not talk to any of us. So why did she just say all those things to me, why did she care about me.....(sniff...sniff) thats food' Sasha ran into the Mess hall and grabbed some food. 

Mikasa went back toward the others table. "Hey Mikasa, so you found Sasha is she ok?" Armin asked as Mikasa sat back down. "She fine" Mikasa stated as she looked other Sasha who was grabbing every food she could find. 

"HEY Potato girl" some trainee shouted, then Sasha turned around to get a bowl of soup threw at her. It spilled all over her and the trainee and his friend started laughing at her. Mikasa looked at her friends for help but Eren, Connie and Jean were already stood and walked over to the bullies. Soon Reiner and Bertolt also went to with the others. Me and Armin went to help Sasha. "Come with me Sasha we'll get you cleaned up" Mikasa told Sasha who curled into Mikasa as they walked out the Mess Hall.


	3. Someone cares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the incident in the Mess Hall Mikasa helps Sasha get cleaned up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terrible summary I know I just don't always keep to it and make ideas up as I go along if u want to submit any ideas please comment and I'll try and write them into my ideas too.
> 
>  
> 
> This is written on my phone so I'm sorry if there is any mistakes
> 
> Thanks for reading :)

Mikasa had her arms around Sasha gripping her tight as if she was the poor girls armour. She can feel Sasha cry into her shirt. 'Poor Sasha, she's so nice and considerate why does she have to be bully for wanting lots of food. One of her cuteist qualities'. Mikasa let out the smallest of what could be called laughter. 

"What's so funny ?" Sasha mumbled. Mikasa looked down at the girl who was giving her a confused look. Mikasa ignored her question and entered the girls cabin. 

Mikasa sat Sasha down on her bed and got the girl a wet cloth and some pjs. Sasha looked up confused and her eyes looked hurt and in pain. Mikasa knew Sasha wouldn't do anything, so she next to the brunette and whipped some food off her face.

Sasha shifted slightly at the touch but let Mikasa continue. Sasha had soup down the left side of her face and down her uniform. Sasha sighed and looked down at her hands. Mikasa had noticed this but kept cleaning the mess. 

Mikasa noticed Sasha had some on her nose. She forced the brunette to face her. Sasha looked into the Raven girls black orbs. 'Oh wow Mikasa eyes are beautiful, I could get lost in them for... Wait what am I thinking' Sasha thought.

Mikasa was whiping Sasha whole face now, but brunette became uncoumfirtable by her thoughts and force Mikasa hand away. Their hand touches each others and Sasha began to feel butterflies in her stomach. 

Mikasa removed her and hand from the brunettes. They stayed sat there for a couple minutes looking at each other. But then Ymir enter the dorm and broke the girls daydreaming. Mikasa got up and went to bathroom leaving Sasha sitting on her bed looking at the floor. Sasha missed Mikasa presence as soon as she left. She soon became tired and went to sleep. 

(DREAM LAND)

Sasha was flying though the roof tops of Trost, she found the wind relaxing, it reminded her of her village. But she noticed fellow trainees laughing at her throwing food at her as she flew. 

One piece of food hit her directly in the face cause her to fall. She tumbled into a roof top and the crash caused her to collapse onto the streets below. 

She laid there alone and scared, she felt the stomping in the ground, a 5ft Titan was coming and Sasha didn't care. She saw all her trainees standing on the rooftops just watching her get grabbed into the Titans hand.

No one was helping her, she started to dream and cry but no one moved. It soon became dark and red all she saw was red. But before she was in the Titans mouth she heard an Angels voice scream her name "Sasha" the voice repeated as it got closer and closer.

Sasha saw red scarf fly behind the Titan. Sasha felt hope and a happiness that some one trying save get out of this Titans grasp. She felt the grasp losing think she was safe think she was....

CRACK

The Titan had bit into Sasha stomach splitting her half cause her to fall out the Titans mouth, she saw Mikasa land next to her body, she saw the beautifu Raven girl sat beside but then another Titan stomped on them both causing....

(END OF DREAM LAND)

Sasha awoke sweating and scared she sat up and looked around trying to get herself back to reality.  
She was breathing heavily and shaking. She couldn't get the images out of her mind. 

She then felt someone's hand on her shoulder cause the brunette to jump. It was Mikasa, Sasha just sighed and asked "I'm sorry did I wake you ?". Mikasa shoke her head 'no' and asked "Sasha did you have a nightmare?" 

Sasha nodded and Mikasa gave her a hug. Sasha stiffened and the suddened contact with the Raven haired girl. 

" it's alright Sasha I'm here I won't let anyone or anything hurt you. Ok. I will protect " Mikasa whispered. Sasha began to cry. No one has been this kind to her. Accept her family. Mikasa heard the girl cry and offered " do you want me to lay with you until you sleep". 

Sasha blushed slightly and nodded. Then both girls laid down on Sasha bed. Sasha closed her eyeshadow snuggled into Mikasa's shoulder. Mikasa smiled strokeinf the brunettes hair and whispered "Goodnight Sasha"


	4. Camping part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trainees are put into groups and are forced to camp out there for the weekend. Mikasa is worried because she is separated from Eren and Armin. She, Sasha, Krista and Ymir are in one group. When the group are sending up their camping area Ymir lets a secret slip, which Sasha may share also.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok finally got my computer working, so hopefully no mistake. Hopefully. 
> 
> Thanks for reading  
> ENJOY :)

Shadis commanded all the trainees to meet in the courtyard for a special mission. Eren, Armin and Mikasa were walking towards everyone else when Eren asked. "I wonder what we are going to do?". 

Armin replied "I think it'll be something to do be with team building of something". Eren frowned at this and replied "We shouldn't be learning that, all we need to learn is to kill Titans". Armin smiled at his friend and told him "We need team skills because, you can't survive alone, us three should know better than anyone." Eren sighed and nodded in agreement to Armins statement. Mikasa agreed, after her parents murder she has relied on protecting her friends. She's always thankful for having Eren and Armin, she relied on them, and they relied on her.

The Trio arrived at the courtyard and were immediately greeted by Jean, Marco and Connie. They all said their 'hellos', but Mikasa noticed no Sasha. "Hey guys wheres Sasha?" Armin asked. The three boys shrugged a 'no'. But Krista and Ymir joined the group. "I heard she was told off again by Shadis and was forced to run around the track till this meeting" Krista said. "Probably stealing food again. How is she not fat yet" Ymir stated with a snicker. Krista let out a small giggle, and the boy let out small laughter. Mikasa just stood there with her emotionalist expression. 

Soon after Sasha appeared next to the group, out of breath and sweating. "Hey ...(breath).. guys" Sasha attempted to say. "Hey Sasha finally finished your work out" Connie said, which caused him and Ymir to snicker. Sasha sighed and Krista just smiled at her and gave the brunette some water. Sasha jugged down all the water in a couple of seconds. She seemed to still be out of breath but she seemed to calm down now. Sasha saw Mikasa looking towards her direction, and blushed remembering the night before when Mikasa comforted her after her nightmare. As soon as they made eye contact Sasha looked away but Mikasa just stared at her. 

"EVERYONE LISTEN UP" Commander Shadis shouted (more like screamed), making all the conversations stop. "OK so you all here to be put into your groups for your mission." Some of trainees groaned and sighed. "as long as I'm with Krista I'm good" Ymir said. Krista blushed and Sasha looked at Ymir confused. "NOW your mission is to camp out in the forrest for the WEEKEND". People started to talk and groan. Sasha started to become existed ' I hope this is will be like my time with my dad' Sasha thought. "NOW THE GROUPS; Marco Bott, Annie Leonhart, Berltoldt Hoover and Connie Springer" Shadis shouted over the trainees and he began calling the groups. 

"Created hope i don't get grouped with Horse-face" Eren whispered to Armin, but Jean heard and shoved Eren onto the floor. Connie snickered and Eren was pissed. "Ok thats its Jean" Eren said. "What your gonna do Yeager?" Jean replied. The two now stood head to head ready too punch each other. But Shadis shouted "Eren Yeager, Armin Alert, Reiner Braun, and Jean Kirstein.". Both boys frozen and yelled "WHAT ?". 

Mikasa sighed and shook her head disappointed she wasn't grouped with Eren and Armin. While the Eren and Jean whinnied to Marco and Armin, Shadis continued. "Mikasa Ackerman, Sasha Blouse, Ymir and Krista Lenz." Krista squealed and hugged Ymir. Sasha smiled at Mikasa, who sighed and walk toward the three girls. "Hey Mikasa looking forward to this camping trip?" Krista asked. Mikasa shrugged, and noticed Sasha stand really close next to her. 

Shadis finished his list and shouted." YOU HAVE ONE HOUR TO GET READY THEN YOU AND YOUR GROUP WILL VENTURE THORTH INTO THE FORREST" Shadis saluted and the trainees saluted back, and went off to get ready. The girls went back to their dorms to pack. Sasha packed quick and turned to Mikasa who was still packing. Sasha kept starring at Mikasa a bit to long Ymir noticed. "Hey Sasha you like that view ?" Ymir whispered as she laid down on Sasha bed. Sasha blushed "Get off" Krista appeared and continued"Come on Ymir I'm done. So Sasha we'll meet you and Mikasa at the gate in 15 mins" Mikasa nodded and Krista and Ymir left. 

Mikasa was still packing but Sasha was just double checking. Sasha soon finished her double checking and turned around to see Mikasa bending over to pick something up. She began to feel hot as she look at the raven haired girl. 'WOW wait why am i looking at Mikasa like this' Sasha thought as her checks burnt red. She shook her head and left. Mikasa shrugged at the brunettes weird actions and finished her packing and left. 

 

(Time Skip)

 

Mikasa, Sasha, Krista and Ymir meet at the gate and bid farewell to their friends and left into the forrest. "So you guys every been camping?" Sasha asked. 

"Nah I've spent enough time in the wildness" Ymir said ( Hint at Ymir's sort of explained past). Mikasa shook her head 'no' and Krista was thinking and stated "No. Have you then Sasha." The brunette nodded "Yeah i used to go with my dad when we went hunting". They continued walking still they found a large space. "We should camp here." Sasha stated with massive grin.

Ymir sat on the low and dropped her bag. "Good i was getting tired. So theres only two tents. I'll share with Krista, so you and Mikasa have to share." Sasha smiled faded as she thought of the night before and blushed. "Thats fine" Mikasa said as she started setting up their tent. Sasha focused on the fire while Ymir and Krista set up their tent. As Sasha got the fire started she looked over at Ymir and Krista who were cuddling as they finished their tent. Sasha thought back to Mikasa and how she's been looking at her and.."Hey Sasha can you put some food on?" Mikasa asked. Sasha nodded and put some food on the fire.

"So Ymir why are you always around Krista? "Sasha asked, Ymir smiled and said "Because i love her". This made Krista blush but Sasha was still confused "What do you mean?". Ymir sighed and said "I'm a Lesbian. and krista and i are together." Sasha just froze and blushed as she remembered how Mikasa and Her acted like the the couple last night, and she thought about how she's been looking at Mikasa and thinking about her. Then she looked over at Mikasa who was drinking. She looks dat her beautiful grey orbs. She sighed and said "I'm a Lesbian too".

Mikasa choked on her water, Krista gasped and Ymir had a devilish smile on her face. "So you one of team then Potato Girl?" Ymir asked with a little giggle. Krista elbowed Ymir as Sasha nodded. Mikasa looked at Sasha and Sasha looked at her. They stared into each others eyes. 'Oh god why does she make me feel all these emotions and her lips look so kissable ah what am i thinking' Sasha thought as she looked away. 

However Mikasa was thinking 'Im must be one too'


	5. Camping Part 2 !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part of the camping trip as Mikasa and Sasha are tasked to hunt for food whilst Ymir and Krista set up the tents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a LONG time I was not in greatist of mind sets.But I'm back ,and thank you so much to everyone's who's read and like my story it's really great to see. Now back to the action. Thanks everyone :)

Sasha's POV

As we finally finshed our little discussion I was getting really hungry as was Krista. "We should hunt for some rabbits or something" I suggested eager to hunt against I did with my dad. 

Krista seemed intrigued but then became worried. " what if we get attacked". I sighed as Ymir comforted Krista and suggested. " what if you and Mikasa go and me and my darling Krista set up the tents."

Me alone with Mikasa!. I turned to the silent girl who simply nodded and got up and got ready to go. What if something happens, we could get hurt or I could trip and fall into Mikasa.. Um muscular arms and I could the. Look into her beatiful midnight eyes as we melt together into a kis..... Wait argh my BRAIN.

I shook my head and realised I was just sitting here whilst the others were going I noire end Mikasa bending over to pick up her bag and I can notice her amazing figure. Just looking at her makes me flushed. 

I turn airing to see Keista and Ymir setting up the tent. But Ymir was giving me a knowing look with a devilish smirk on her face. My blush increase as I hurried to pick up my bag and leave. 

But before We left I turned to Ymir making kiss faces at and then making the letter M and S then points at the trees. I knew what she was doing but I couldn't ignore it as my blush confined to grow making me as red as mikasa's scarf.

Urgh this is gonna be a long night. 

(Time Skip) 

Mikasa's Pov

Me and Saha are no in the woods hunting for Rabbits? Or something?. I wasn't really paying attention. Instead I was thinking about sharing the tent with Sash. Wait Sash I already given her a nick name urgh. I need to stop.

And literally we stopped as Sasha halted us. I can se the hunters look I her eyes. I look around to see nothing. 

"Stay very very still" sasha warns in a soft whisper. As she gets her bow an arrow ready. She fires and captures a rabbit. She smile triumphantly as she picks the poor thing up. 

Her smile is truly beautiful her soft lips are just to tempting not to kis... Urgh why am I think this way. 

"Look Mikasa. We caught a big one. Enough meat for everyone. Hehe" sasha said surprising her excitement. I smile at the brunette and noises I response. I don't think I can talk now as she acting this adorably. 

"Hey Mikasa are you alright?" Sasha asks me. I nodded in response giving her a small smile. She gives me a quizilling look. But seems to ignore it as she grabs my hand dragging us back to our groups camp site.

(Meanwhile with Ymir and Krista;)

Ymir's PoV

Haha Potato girl fancies the Scarf girl. This is amazing I'm going to have teasing then two. I finish setting up the tent to c Krista sitting by the camp fire shaking. 

I walk towards my darling and sit beside her. "what's wrong krista?" I ask, she shivers and snuggles into me. I blush at her movement but snuggle into her as well. 

"I'm so cold but you soooooo warm" Krista say tiredly. I smile as I look down at my future wife. 

"Just imagine when we are married ?" I joked cause her to giggle. She looks up at me with her beautiful eye I Lean down to claim her lips. Shocked by my sudden outburst she doesn't kiss back but she soon returns the kiss and soon it turns into a full our make out session. 

I'm really enjoying this. But sadly I heard a gasp and twig break as we break apart to see potato girl and Mikasa. Sasha was blushing like Mikasa who her self had a tiny bit of pink spread across her cheeks which she tried to cover up with said scarf. 

I groaned at gor Krista off me. I ask the two girls "Why did you have to ruin the moment?"

Sasha replied " sorry we just returned with food and I fire you would be hungry " I sighed and looked at Mikasa who was gazing at sasha. 

I smirked as I replied. " sasha I thought to were hungry for some(one)thing else" I nodded towards Mikasa as Sasha blush increased she dropped the rabbit and walked into her tent. " your welcome " I shout to the tent. Which replied "thanks bitch" in a whisper but I could just hear here. I chilled as I stated to prepare the rabbit. Whilst Krista leaned on me and Mikasa watch the flames probably thinking about Sasha. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's if a new chapter thanks again for reading and sorry for any mistakes. I probably have another chapter out soon Gabd gear say guys.BYE !


	6. Camping part 3 !!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set in the tents as Sasha gets comforted and Mikasa get a surprise wake up call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 290 reads!! thanks you guys so much it really helps me inspire to write more. I will like to add it here ships, and I know I've already hinted at Yumikuri. But I'm not sure.

Mikasa's POV

Sasha didn't come out of tent after Ymirs teasing. Even when the rabbit had been cooked, she was a no show. This got me worried so i kept a bit for her in my pocket. Later that evening Ymir and Krista decided to go to bed early, and they walk dot ward their tent i could here them giggle. But it wasn't until i decide to go to bed that i could see the silhouette of them two kissing and groaning. I blushed at my imagination. I ignored them and went to my tent. As i entered i find to see Sasha crawled up i a ball, and i assume she's asleep as she didn't seem fazed by my entrance. 

I sighed and took off my jacket to get more comfy. As i did this i notice the tents are quite small. It seems Ymir planned this in advanced to get close to Krista and i suppose this was also to mess with Sasha. Once i was ready laid beside Sasha and noticed her soft breathing, as i laid there staring at her she turned to me and moved closer to me. I stared at her face and how cute she looked and how peaceful and nice she must be even in our time of Titans ruining everything.

She started to shiver, she must be cold. But its summer. "Titans...everywhere..."Sasha murmured in her sleep. She must be having a nightmare. i wanted to comfort her and she might find it weird. But she must be in a really deep sleep. I started to stroke her brown smooth hair. it was so soft and nice and it feels so nice in my hands. She stopped shivering and she began to smile. "hmmm Mikasa....." She murmured again. She's dreaming about me. i began to blush at the thought of whats she's dreaming. " hmmm mikasa do it again ...." My blushed deepened

Sasha's POV

I felt a softness in my hair as I awoke from an amazing dream about Mikasa I didn't know why I dreamt about her I just did. Anyway sitting is waking up. I open my eye to find I'm snuggled up to Mikasa and SHES STROCKING MY HAIR. I blush madly as I move away from her a bit. 

"Oh sasha, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you" Mikasa apologised as she also realised what she was doing. 

" it's ok..um...why are you know?..." i ask mikasa who was still stroking my hair. But stopped as she looked away and mumbled. "You were having a nightmare so i was comforting you thats what my mother used to when i had nightmares. i smiled at her reasoning but blushed as i noticed are position. Mikasa must of too as she moved a little bit away. Instantly i missed the warmth she gave me. 

"Hey Mikasa,... um I'm going to go back to sleep do you mind if we still keep close together for warmth." I asked her. But as i did her eyes widen and she nodded i saw her blush a little as we got close to each other. "Thanks mikasa." i snuggled closer to her she stiffened, we weren't this closer before i awoken. But it felt nice and right, she smells lovely. i can hear her heat beat, its fast. 

"Um mikasa are you alright your heart beat is really fas.... huh?" i turn around to find Mikasa asleep. i smile at how peaceful she looks. i lean forward and kiss her cheek the lean into her ear. "Goodnight Mika..". lean back to see a little smile forming on her face then i close my eyes to fall back a sleep.

(TIME SKIP still Sasha's POV )

 

I was dreaming of the castle again but this time i was on the outside of mysterious building. But it was a sunny, beautiful day and i was a tree bark admiring the scenery. But i felt a wait on my back, i see a red scarf drop over my shoulder. i turn to see the incredible mikasa. she smiles at me and i return it, her smile changes into a smirk as she leans in to kiss me. i close my eyes ready for impact.....but it never came.

i awoke to find mikasa inches away from my face. i was shocked at first but then i stared at her beauty, then i looked down at her soft, perfect lips. i wonder what they feel like, i moved an inch close to her and this startled her making me stop but she soon settled again. Then i continued to move in closer and closer until i felt her lips against mine only for a second but it fells amazing. then i leaned back to find her awake, shocked and afraid with her eyes widen. i smiled sheepishly as it just dawned on me what the FUCK I JUST DID.

"HEY LADIES" Ymir shouted as she entered our tent. "WOAH what going on in her?" Ymir asked with a devilish smirk. "NOTHING come on lets got. Mikasa said as she got her jacket and left."oh sasha what have you done? " Ymir laughed as she left. After that i collapse not he floor tearing up, " What have i done?" i whispered as i mentally slapped my self.


	7. Why did you do it ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa has kept away from Sasha for weeks after the kiss and Sasha's had enough. in this chapter Sasha confronts mikasa in the mesa hull. but something may stop Sasha from speaking.

Sasha's POV

Its been week's since the camping trip(thing) and she has ignored be every chance she gets. At first i understand why she did ignore me, but it started to become serious. For example today at lunch me and connie were walking into the mess hall and i saw the gang at the the usual table, but as i saw the group, Mikasa and i made eye contact we stood there for a couple of seconds it she stood up and left. She even ignored Eren. But him and Armin left after her. I sighed as i sat down, too Ymir joined me with a little snicker. 

"So Sasha what did you do to piss of the ice cold mikasa?" Ymir asked, as Krista sat beside her. " Nothing " i reply trying to hide my embarrassment, but my Blush gave away my bluff. Ymir smirk increased. "ooo is Sasha embarrassed, what did you do haha ...kiss her or something?". This caused me to look up quickly , making my blush the shade of Mikasa scarf. Krista gasp as she released the truth. Ymir looked shocked at first but soon returned to make some fun. "SASHA AND MIKASA..." Ymir taunted. "IT WAS A ACCIDENT" I shouted. ".....SITTING IN A TREE,.. KI......OUCH" Ymir taunted but was interrupted by Krista elbowing Ymir's stomach. "Stop it Ymir, no one made fun of you when you kissed me on 'ACCIDENT'" Krista pointed out air quoting 'ACCIDENT'. Ymir blushed and pouted at he blonde. Krista sighed "Don't worry Sasha. But if it was an accident why is she reacting like this?". 

"Um well i was dreaming about kissing someone and she was she closest thing to wards me so i thought about wondering what it felt like and i just did it. " I explained but looked down as i realised how stupid i acted. I looked up to Ymir smirk and Krista looking worried, "So you like her? "Ymir asked me, and this caused me to think did i like her mien ever since i meet her i did feel something different but like I'm not sure about that but i do keep dreaming about her and she is a beautiful sight and i never felt like this before.......maybe?. it must have been a while of me day dreaming as i looked around to find no body her. " Oh shit" i mumbled. But as i got up i saw a figure in the kitchen, as it turned i saw a scarf, thats when u knew who it was.

Mikasa's POV

I had ignored sasha this evening but in doing so missed my dinner now I'm starving so I snuck into the kitchen to get some food. As I grab a piece of bread the light switch on causing me to drop the bread. I turn around to the Sasha in between the door blocking the my only escape. 

"Hey Mikasa" sasha greeted with a cute..... No just a smile an ordinary smile. "Can we talk?" She asked I nodded and lifted my scarf up to hid my mouth and checks.

I hear her sigh as she starts. " ok Mikasa I just wanted to say I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me in that tent I just thought I was still in a dream. I'm so so sorry. " she pleaded as I just stood there staring at the brunette. 

" why did you do it?" I asked. She stared at me in shock as I see a tear spill down her cheeks. " I was dreaming... Um dreaming about someone " she answered as her blush increased. This for some reason cause my chest to hurt

" who is he ?" I asked but it sound as if I was is pain. She looked at me a whispered " it not a him" this caused me to explode mentally. As many questioned firmed In my head;

Was it me ?   
Does she like me?   
Do I like her ?   
I'd that why I feel like this ?   
Why did she have to do this ?

I soon stopped as she step away a bit from the door about to leave. Nonono she can't. I lunged foward and pushed her against the wall. Shock had spread across her bossy as she stood there frozen. Without even even thinking I leaned in, I stopped milimetres away from her lips. I can feel her breath against my lips I can feel her warmth. Smell her amazing scent. But sasha groaned and leaned full in making our lips connected. 

Our lips were frozen at first but soon we began to move In sync as the kiss became heated and it feels AMAZING. Her tongue is dtricking scores my bottom lips asking for an entrance I accept it as she plunges her long into my mouth as if she trying to taste me. Our youngest fight for dominance as we continue our make out session. I can hear her moan as I hold her waist and she jumps for me to hold her as her legs wrap around my waist. 

We stay like this until we are desperate for air. I open my eye to find her brown golden eyes staring back at me. I can the list and hunger in her eyes as I feel that to. " I sorry I didn't me to..l" I was cut off by sasha finger pressing against my lips. " shhh it's okay " she smiles as she leans in again to kiss me. But this time I can hear waking out side . 

I moved my head to reject sasha but she continues to kiss down my neck. This gets me real aroused as I sang hold back the groaning and the moaning."Mmm sash... Wait ". This is when I snap out of my lustfulness and drop sasha into the floor. " ow Mi~ka~sa" sasha groaned as she rubbed her butt. " sorry" I mutter as I help her up. I go towards the door to see Armin and Eren walking to there cabin. I sighed and look back into the mess hall to see Sasha all flushed and out of breath. She smiles at me sheepishly. I groan and grab my bread and leave. 

"Wait Mikas... " I hear sasha call. But I interim or her by saying. " I'm going to bed. You should to before Shadus catches you." This caused sasha to shiver and she skipped over to me and kissed my check as she kept on going to the girls dorm and making me blush even more.


	8. After Trost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically set after Eren seals the walls and is inprisoned. I set I between that episode and the ep before the court episode as I thought it was the earlist interaction bet Mikasa and Sasha that could happen off screen.

Mikasa POV

A lot has happened since training. Trost fell only to be saved by Eren abiltlity to change into a Titan. Strange I know. So many questions are going through my head. About him and Sasha. Oh sasha I almost lost her when she failed to kill the Titan in the storage room. That was too close. I haven't seen her since Erens imprisonment. We the Trainnies are now forced to clean up the remains the battle. I look upon the falling soliders. Then I thought about how I haven't seen Sasha. Is she alive? Is she hurt ? Oh god. 

" hey Mikasa " I hear someone shout. I turn around to see Armin walking towards. " hi Armin. How you doing?" I asked

" I'm holding up. How are you?" He seemed OK. Especially after what we just experienced.   
" I'm good. Have you seen the others?" I asked hoping he knew anything.

"Well i believe they are having lunch. We should go and see them. Let go" Armin said as we headed towards the closes regiment mess hall.

As we enter I see our group. We walk over to them and I can see a everyone's looking like they've seen hell. Connie not cracking joke. Ymir and Krista aren't lovydovy they are just holding each other close. Jean seems to be the list broken as I see him holding a Trainnies emblem. It must be ... Marco

That leaves Sasha who is not here oh god. "Hey guys where's Sasha?" I asked worried. Connie looked up " she upstairs on the balcony. I realised my breath as I heard of survival. I headed up stairs to find the balcony door open and a familiar brunette standing there looking out into the distant. 

I sneak up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her neck. "Hey" she replies. I sigh as I ask the most obvious question " are you ok?". 

She finally turned around and I see she's been crying. I wripe away the tears. "I failed Mikasa. I failed to kill the Titan I should be amgonst the other trainees who... Who" I stopped her rambling by softly kissing her of the lips. It was short and sweet 

" Sasha stop. I saved you and you are brave and intelligent. You helped us to stop the Titans you are important to everyone. Especially me" I whispered the last part. I see her cute goofy smile as she leans for a kiss. I obviously return it. 

There me and sasha dross kissing for a good couple of minutes. First it was just a kiss but now it's a full on make out session. The way she use her younger make me moan into her mouth. We stop for breath and I admire her beauty. I smile st her and she returns it. 

We return downstairs to find the others talking. "everyone from group B return to you clean up duties." Shouted a solider from the entrance. " well that's us " groaned Jean as he and the others left. I squeezed Sashas hand as we shared a smile and I let go letting her leave she gave me a quick wave before she left making me blush as I returned to Armin. 

We talked about Erens predicament and how was any of this was possible when a guard shouted our names.


End file.
